


A circle of fannishness

by manekineko77



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eggsy ships Kakairu, Emma with Beckinsale and Strong deserves watching, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Merlin is not a fanboy, he just likes manga, surprise angst mid-chapter 2, things we do for love, you'll fall in love with Mark Strong if you haven't already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manekineko77/pseuds/manekineko77
Summary: Inspired by International Fanworks day (2016, in fact), this little idea germinated for a year until it sprouted branches. This will be a three-part fanning of my three favourite fandoms.Part 1 – Kingsmen go to a masqueradePart 2 – Phil and Clint relax in front of TVPart 3 – Iruka has a surprise for KakashiDedicated to all the lovely fanworks authors, who made me a fan out of me in the first place.





	1. Kingsmen go to a masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer – English not my first language, not to speak of London slang and Scottish accent. Corrections always welcome. Unbetaed.

As he squinted at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, Harry wondered again how he got persuaded into this. His fine head of hair, still barely greying in spite of his 50-plus years and some quite traumatic experiences a while back, was now painted grey and styled in a ridiculous spikey manner. Well, he never could refuse Eggsy anything when the lad batted his eyelashes at him. He picked up a headband with a metal plate, tied it carefully over his left eye, and then pulled the collar of his form-fitting black turtleneck until it covered his nose and mouth. With a final glance at the print-out stuck on the mirror, he adjusted the hair to flop a bit over the headband, put on a green hunting vest and a pair of fingerless leather gloves, and walked out of the bathroom anticipating the boyish glee his skills in disguise would incite in Eggsy.

Alas, the young man was otherwise occupied, trying to dress JB in a costume of his own. The spoiled pug was not openly uncooperative, but with the way he was sprawling on the floor it wasn’t easy to fasten the ties of the ridiculous ensemble Eggsy seemed determined to make the dog wear. Something about Harry and JB being simply perfect for the role, the opportunity being much too good to pass up. How did Eggsy put it exactly… “C’mon, Harry, it’ll be sick! We fit them to a tee! See, you’ll be the cool mentor of an outcast kid that turns out to be a fabulous ninja – that’d be me, naturally – and JB will be your ninja dog!” Because, obviously, cool ninja mentors have pugs for their ninja dogs. Harry wouldn’t even pretend to understand Japanese popular entertainment. But when Eggsy finally noticed him and beamed his wide grin at his disguise, Harry couldn’t help but smile in return, strange as it was to feel the material of the mask stretch over his mouth.

“Oooh, Harry, y’re perfect! It’s even the correct eye! We’ll be the stars of the show!” As Eggsy reached out to the headband acting as an eyepatch over Harry’s injured eye, Harry took the opportunity to admire Eggsy’s costume, nauseatingly orange though most of it was. It seems the ninja prodigy shared Eggsy’s less than sedate taste in jackets. Eggsy’s hair was also spiked up, although not painted (“I’m golden-haired enough as it is, yeah?”), a headband with the same symbol tied across his forehead. Harry had to admit, it was pleasant to see how well their costumes matched.

“Now all we need is Merlin, and we’re set!” Eggsy handed JB into Harry’s arms and fished out his phone to call the third and final member of their little party. He immediately started egging Merlin to hurry on already, what was keeping him, it’s not like he had hair to style unlike the two of them. Unsurprisingly, Merlin’s grumbling reply could be clearly heard over the tinny speaker:  
“I’m coming lad, never worry, but if you think I’m wearing that horrendous horse-hair wig ye left me…”  
Eggsy gasped and whined: “But Merrrrrl, you’ll spoil the set! And you’d look so cool with the scar over your nose…”

Door banged open as Merlin strode into the room, a headband tied bandana-style over his bald head, long leather coat billowing in his wake and a make-up stick clutched in his free hand. He flashed his predatory grin, which even Harry did not like to see, as he turned to gaping Eggsy: “Oh, I think this role would fit me better, don’t you lad? I may have been your instructor, but Torture & Interrogation is more my style. Even if the scars are somewhat less cool.”  
“No!” Eggsy quickly denied, “not at all! Oooh, you’ll be great!”  
Merlin studied Harry and JB as Eggsy drew the diagonal scars over his face, and then winked at Eggsy: “Picked the Hokage for our Arthur, have you?” Eggsy beamed and blushed, while Harry furrowed his brow. Wasn’t he dressed as a Hatake Kakashi – who was this Hokage? Harry’s musing was interrupted as Eggsy grabbed both him and Merlin by their arms and dragged them out to present to Roxy and Percival. He can always look up this “Naruto” in more detail after they return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly born from one-eyed Harry and JB being such obvious parallels to Kakashi and Pakkun. Eggsy is Naruto, of course, and he planned for Merlin to be Iruka to Harry’s Kakashi, but could yet be persuaded by Kakashi-Ibiki pairing. Merlin makes an imposing Ibiki.


	2. Phil and Clint relax in front of TV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standard disclaimer – English still not my first language, so all corrections welcome. Unbetaed. All film, TV, book and actor preferences expressed by the characters are author’s personal views and should be taken accordingly.

Phil sighed and rubbed his face, before pushing off from his desk. If he kept working, he’d only get slower and more error-prone, the rest of it would keep until tomorrow. But he was too keyed-up to sleep just yet. He needed something brainless and relaxing to wind down. As he ambled to the living room Clint perked up from his spot on the couch, a paperback in his hand: “Done with work?”

“For today, yeah. You mind if I watch something on TV?”

“Nah, I’ve read this one before”, a Bujold if Phil was not mistaken. “What do you feel like watching?”

Something brainless, like Storage Wars, Phil almost said, but at the last moment he amended it to: “Something fun. Wasn’t there a movie you wanted to watch with me?”

Clint beamed back at him. “Kingsman! You’ll love it, it has your kind of clever goofiness. Plus, y’know, gorgeous guys and completely unrealistic action scenes.”

Phil smiled. “It’s a super-hero movie, then?”

“Not exactly”, Clint hedged, “you’ll see.”

A loving homage to classic spy movies was even better than a super-hero movie, and it was indeed both cleverly written and very goofy. And who could resist Colin Firth in a suit? Not Phil, who got hooked on Jane Austen after watching BBC’s rendition of ‘Pride and Prejudice’. Speaking of suits… He nudged Clint: “Now I know why you like this movie so much – a kid from the wrong side of the tracks recruited by a suave spy who knows how to wear a suit.”

“Can’t deny there was a ‘huh’ moment there. But he’s not all that suave, you’ll see…”

Indeed, Phil saw. And winced, and smiled, and gasped, and grinned and all in all got more involved in the story than he thought he would. Clint’s vocal enjoyment of his favorite scenes only helped. He couldn’t contain a snort at the reveal of Mr. Pickle in the loo (yeah, not suave at all), grew serious as the plot did, and then burst out a loud laugh at the “Catholic whore” monologue, Clint cackling at his side. But then they both grew somber again, Clint finding and gripping Phil’s hand through the harrowing scene that followed. Pace intensified as the plot raced to its conclusion, and just as tension was getting high, there went the fireworks and Phil found himself grinning again. “They’re insane, aren’t they” approved Clint, as ‘Pomp and Circumstance’ cheerfully accompanied the explosions. By the time credits rolled, Phil was smiling and very glad he spent the two hours sharing this with Clint. He stretched and crackled his spine before turning to Clint: “Too bad about Mark Hamill, though.”

“Hah, I knew you’d latch onto that. You nerd.”

“Too bad about Harry, too.”

“Yeah”, Clint swallowed, and then forced himself into cheerfulness “But the fans are in firm denial, and there are rumors they’ll bring Harry back for the sequel! Although he might be a zombie, or an evil twin, just to throw a spanner in the works…”

Phil put his arm around Clint and carded fingers through his hair.

“You got me back.”

Clint smile turned watery. “Yeah, I did. And not an evil zombie, either.”

Phil leaned into Clint, resting his face in the crook of his neck and letting Clint squeeze him like he was a best-loved teddy bear. They stayed like that for a minute, and then Clint sniffled and released the strangle-hold. Phil slid down to rest his head on Clint’s thigh and smiled up at him.

“I liked the actor playing Eggsy, though.”

Clint barked a laugh “Taron Egerton – knew you’d like him! You have a thing for well built blondes, admit it!” Phil neither confirmed nor denied it, as Clint continued, cheering up bit by bit: “I foresee a slew of Taron’s movies in our near future.”

“Jealous? I saw you admire Colin Firth in a suit, you know.”

“Everyone admires Colin Firth in a suit”, snorted Clint. “But on second thought, Merlin in his pilot uniform was really wow. Plus, you know, ‘whisper it in my ear’… and that accent!” he fake-shuddered and winked at Phil, who was already scrolling through the movie database on his phone.

“We should watch more British production then. Merlin did seem familiar… of course, look” he pointed to the filmography, “he played with Firth before – we have to see ‘Fever Pitch’ one of these days… Oh!”

“Whazzit?” Clint was intrigued by the sudden burst of enthusiasm as Phil waved the phone in his face.

“Of course, he was Mr Knightley in Emma!”

Now Clint was (adorably) confused. “Emma with Gwyneth Paltrow, wasn’t that kinda boring?”

“No, no”, Phil hurried to explain. “this was a British TV movie from the same year, oh, it was lovely. We’re watching that next!”

“You Austen nerd.” Clint lovingly patted Phil’s head.

“You love her books too,” Phil replied, putting away the phone and snuggling into Clint’s lap for more cuddles.

“That I do”, Clint said softly, leaning over Phil. “That I do.”


	3. Iruka has a surprise for Kakashi

Although he was supposed to be reviewing his lesson plans, Iruka couldn’t help nervously fiddling with the pen. He barely restrained himself from glancing repeatedly towards the couch where Anko lay sprawled, a somewhat creased sheaf of papers in her hand.

“I won’t be finished any time soon if you keep fidgeting, y’know”, Anko absently said as she turned a leaf and continued reading. Iruka sighed in acknowledgment and got up to prepare some tea. He was just pouring them both a cup when Anko strolled into the kitchenette, thrust the sheaf into his hands and helped herself to a cookie.

“It’s actually not bad”, she said, munching. “The story, I mean.”

Iruka smiled tentatively, smoothing the pages. “Do you think he’ll like it?”

Anko gave him an unamused look and snorted. “Kakashi wouldn’t care if it was utter crap, once he realised you wrote it for him! Yeah, I think he’ll like it. You have the schmoopy romance down pat.”

“I couldn’t write the sexy bits properly, though…”

“Ha, I noticed the ‘fade to black’ ending. That’s OK, I’m sure Kakashi’ll be more than happy to give you pointers.”

Iruka’s smile grew sly at that, and Anko barked a laugh. “Don’t tell me that was your hidden agenda!”

“Not really”, Iruka grew serious. “I only wanted for him to have something new to read, to look forward to. He was really depressed when Jiraiya-sama died and the last of Icha-Icha came out…”

“I did like the approach you took. This fantastic world without chakra, where the technology developed to make up for that deficiency… the self-propelled carriages and flying vehicles faster than a bird, contraptions for talking over distances… I’m impressed!”

“Not my ideas, I’m afraid. A writer from Earth Country started the technologickal genre some 40 years ago, and it grew quite popular. I love its speculative nature, so I couldn’t help setting my story in such a world…”

Anko hummed in acknowledgment. “But the protagonists are your creation? This… ‘Phil’ is quite an embodiment of The Will of Fire, other-world-style!”

Iruka shrugged in embarrassment. “They say ‘write what you know’, so…”

“So you’ve paired him with a skilful warrior who’s awful in interpersonal communication.”

“Well, I had to keep them miscommunicating to keep it interesting”, defended Iruka. “If Clint were as perceptive when it came to Phil as he is in battle, they’d have gotten together within first three pages, and then where would I be?”

“Learning how to write passable smut”, grinned Anko, “Your audience wouldn’t have minded 20 pages of sexiness instead of 20 pages of pining.”

“I did have more experience with pining”, grumbled Iruka, to Anko’s open mirth. “But it is good pining, you say?”

“Quite good. And I was moderately moved by the almost-dying scene. Knowing Kakashi, he’ll tear right up. You should up the melodrama in the sequels, if you can’t do the smut.”

“The sequels?” yelped Iruka.

“Of course the sequels” winked Anko. “You have to keep him entertained, don’t you?”

And if, years hence, book-shelf of a retired Hokage boasted a dozen volumes of a popular action/romance series by a pseudonymous author, Anko would not be shy about taking credit. And a cut of the royalties.


End file.
